Tostada Quemada
by Sunset82
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN de BURNT TOAST de BEX-CHAN* Este one-shot es un poco obsceno, sin mucha trama. Contenido sexual y fantasia extrema, así que no leas si no te gusta esa clase de cosas. Espero que les guste.


**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a Bex-Chan.**

**Este capítulo fue beteado por And-18**

**N/A: Este one-shot es un poco obsceno, sin mucha trama. Contenido sexual y fantasia extrema, así que no leas si no te gusta esa clase de cosas. ****Espero que les guste.**

~.~

**TOSTADA QUEMADA**

**de**

**Bex- Chan**

~.~

Draco la miro fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, prestando especial atención a sus labios. Eso era algo que tenía Granger, siempre se expresaba con los labios, ya sea con un mohín, una sonrisa descarada, o si se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente hasta que se partiera.

En ese momento, estaban ligeramente separados, dibujando una línea sin curvas en las esquinas, y Draco chasqueo la lengua.

– ¿Qué piensas?

La voz de él pareció despertarla de su trance, y respiro hondo. – Bueno… – comenzó lentamente. – Es mmm… ciertamente es una idea… muy extrema. Yo… eh…

– Granger, no tartamudees así – Draco frunció el ceño. – Tú preguntaste, y esa es mi respuesta.

– Si, lo sé – dijo ella, su tono medido y firme. – Y aprecio tu honestidad, pero eso fue solo… inesperado.

Él descanso los codos sobre la mesa que había entre ellos y levanto el mentón con el dorso de sus manos. El vapor de su café alcanzo su nariz, y se preguntó si el tema del que estaban hablando era tal vez un poco inadecuado para el desayuno del lunes, pero había sido decisión de _ella _sacar el tema entre las tostadas quemadas y el cereal húmedo.

Se estaba mordisqueando el labio inferior. Por supuesto que lo hacía. No tenía idea de cómo ese hábito nervioso lo afectaba. Un pequeño sonido vibro detrás de la garganta de Hermione, e hizo que él se levantara de su asiento.

– Entonces voy a tomar eso como un no…

– No, espera – dijo Hermione. – Siéntate, Draco. Quiero hablar de esto…

– Parece inútil, si ya te decidiste.

Ella le disparo una mirada; una de esas miradas desafiantes con una chispa de enojo que le hacía recordar lo impredecible que era. – Nunca dije que no, Draco.

– ¿Eso significa que si? – pregunto él, alzando una ceja.

– Significa que… – suspiro ella. – Significa que estoy intrigada.

– Continua.

– Solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Esta idea… es acaso influenciada por mi condición de sangre?

Sus ojos se agrandaron por un segundo. – Sabes que no me importa eso…

– Sé que no lo hace – término por él. – Esa no era mi pregunta…

– No lo sé – dijo con sinceridad después de una pausa. – Creo… creo que quiero hacerlo de todas maneras, pero digamos que nuestra historia me ha influenciado un poco.

Hermione asintió distraída, repasando las palabras en su cabeza. – Está bien, entonces… si, está bien. Lo voy a intentar.

– ¿En serio?

–Te dije que estaba intrigada – dijo ella con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Draco sabía lo que ese rubor significaba. Estaba más que intrigada, estaba cautivada. Su imaginación había sido provocada, y ahora lo pensaría un poco más por el resto del día. Era tan obvio por la manera en que ella se removía en su silla y su atención bajo a los labios de él, y Draco se pasó la lengua por ellos a propósito. Hermione parpadeo un poco más de lo necesario, y él supo que la tenía.

– ¿Y estás bien con que te llame por esa palabra?

Ella estaba mordiéndose el labio de nuevo. – Supongo que lo averiguaremos.

.

* * *

.

Las mazmorras debajo de la mansión eran oscuras, solo una masa de sombras mezcladas. Sus pasos eran suaves mientras se aproximaba a la última celda al final del pasillo, prácticamente en silencio, y esa era su intención. La podía escuchar respirar; agitada y con un poco de miedo, haciendo eco alrededor de los muros de piedra, y sus pasos se apresuraron con anticipación, con un agarre firme en su varita.

Usando magia no verbal, lanzo un encantamiento Lumos, y el brillo la encontró.

Sus muñecas estaban mágicamente atadas sobre su cabeza, una venda cubría sus ojos, y estaba vestida con una falda negra y una camisa blanca, ambas desgastadas y rotas sin reparo. La falda se detenía a mitad del muslo y él siguió la extensión de sus piernas hasta sus pies descalzos, y luego levanto la vista de nuevo. La camisa estaba destrozada, la mayoría de los botones superiores no estaban así que estaba abierto hasta la pendiente entre sus pechos, y luego el fino algodón estaba húmedo y transluciente, por lo que él solo podía distinguir el magnífico color rosado de sus pezones detrás de la tela. Su cabello era un desastre; salvaje y los rizos indomables caían sobre su pecho, un poco húmedos y pegándose a su garganta como pintura.

Él enderezo el brazo y una ráfaga de fuego salió disparada de su varita, capturando algunas antorchas del otro lado de la habitación, y la luz de las llamas rebotaron alrededor de la misma. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en ella, y la camisa estaba tirante sobre su piel cuando ella jadeo ante el repentino sonido.

– ¿H-hola? – respiro, su voz en pánico y en un tono elevado. – ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Él no respondió. Se acercó a la puerta de la celda y la abrió, y un pequeño grito escapo de su boca ante el sonido estridente de la puerta que raspaba y que lleno la mazmorra.

– ¿Quién está allí? – reclamo en voz alta, luchando contra las ataduras. – ¡Contésteme!

Él sonrió ante la desesperación en su tono mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, mirándola constantemente y fascinado momentáneamente por una gota de sudor recorriendo su clavícula. Acercándose a ella lentamente, se aproximó lo más que pudo sin tocarla, hasta que su respiración estuvo jugando con algunos mechones del cabello de ella. Ahora su respiración era errática, alarmada, su pecho se ensanchó tanto que otro botón se salió de su camisa.

Ella debió haber sentido su presencia porque se quedó quieta e intento retroceder contra la pared tanto como pudo, su cuerpo rígido y tenso.

La sonrisa de él se agrando y levanto una mano a su rostro, pasando un dedo por el borde de su mandíbula, y luego secándole el sudor sobre su pecho. Llevándose el dedo a sus propios labios, lamio y probo el sabor salado, luego bajo la mano, levantando con esta un poco más la falda; comenzó por acariciar suavemente el interior de su muslo.

Ella reacciono rápidamente, pateándolo y dándole en la espinilla. – ¡No me toques! Saca…

Él la interrumpió, golpeando con el dorso de la mano su rostro con un duro golpe que hizo que su cabeza girara. – Cállate, Sangresucia – gruño cruelmente. – El que te resistas solo hará que se me ponga dura más rápido.

Ella gimió un poco pero levanto la barbilla desobedientemente y le escupió los pies, por lo que él la golpeo otra vez; el mismo lado del rostro con un poco más de fuerza. El sonido penetrante de sus golpes reboto por la habitación como truenos.

– ¿Ya terminaste perra?

– No voy hacer esto fácil para ti – le aseguro ella, pero su determinación vacilo. – No lo haré.

Él se rio oscuramente. – Eso lo veremos, Sangresucia.

– Oh Dios mío – jadeo ella de repente. – Co… conozco tu voz. ¿M- Malfoy?

– Granger.

Su mandíbula se descoloco por el asombro, pero se recuperó rápidamente. – Qui… quítame la venda. Ahora sé quién eres, así que ¿cuál es el punto?

– Es más divertido de esta manera.

– Malfoy, por favor no hagas esto.

Sintió una contracción en su polla. – Me gusta el sonido de tu ruego, Granger…

– Malfoy…

– Suficiente.

Con un movimiento hábil de su varita, los botones que quedaban de su camisa volaron, y se abrió para revelar la piel oliva de su estómago plano. Guardo su varita y la agarro del pelo, tirándolo hacia atrás así su cuello estaba expuesto, Malfoy miro como la piel se flexiono cuando ella trago, justo antes de que él lanzara su boca hacia Granger y succionara hasta dejarle un moretón.

Él sintió un gimoteo sobre su lengua junto a los rápidos latidos de su pulso, y raspo el lugar con los dientes. Bajo su cabeza y se abrió camino hacia abajo, mordiendo los huecos de su clavícula con violencia, mordidas hambrientas que dejarían marcas. La mano en su pelo dio un firme tirón así ella se arqueaba contra él, y su boca se envolvió alrededor de su busto, el pezón ya estaba duro por el frío, y el giro su lengua alrededor del mismo.

Arrastro los dientes por su pecho mientras ella dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso, y le hizo lo mismo a su otro pecho, lamiéndolo y mordiéndole como si intentara romper una ciruela madura. Regreso a su cuello y le dio un rápido beso a su mentón, después le arranco la prenda de los ojos y la contemplo, vio como sus pupilas se dilataban a causa de la adrenalina. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojada, sus ojos redondos y asustados, su mandíbula firme demostrando rebeldía… Se veía jodidamente exquisita.

– ¿Ya te das por vencida?

– Eso quisieras, Malfoy – dijo entre dientes con valentía

– De alguna u otra manera, te voy a tener gritando esta noche, Granger.

Ella hizo un pequeño sonido involuntario que sonó entre en gemido y un gimoteo, y su polla se contrajo de nuevo. Le dirigió una sonrisa siniestra y murmuro un encantamiento para ajustar las ataduras en sus muñecas, la dio vuelta bruscamente así ahora su pecho estaba contra la pared y empujo su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Sabía que ella podía sentir la longitud de su erección dura sobre la base de su espalda, y el que ella se retorciera solo hizo que se endureciera más, hasta que estaba presionando sus pantalones. Tirando de su pelo otra vez, movió su rostro así su mejilla estaba completamente contra las piedras, y llevo su propia boca a la oreja de ella, los labios sobre su lóbulo y el aliento acosaba su piel sensible. Él se rio de nuevo y la sintió temblar ante la sensación de hormigueo.

– Sé que puedes sentir lo duro que estoy. Di por favor, y es tuyo, Granger.

– Vete a la mierda.

– Bien – suspiro para efecto. – Haremos esto de la manera difícil ya que insistes en ser así.

– Sal de encima…

– No cometas errores, te voy a follar hasta que te quedes inconsciente, pero voy hacer que me ruegues por ello. Te voy a tener suplicando para que mi polla este adentro tuyo como la maldita Sangresucia que eres.

Él escucho como ella tragaba saliva.

Sus manos arrancaron lo poco que restaba de camisa hasta que la parte superior de ese cuerpo femenino estuvo desnuda, y su boca descendió lentamente por la espina dorsal, mirando como en su espalda se le ponía la piel de gallina. Se dejó caer de rodillas y le levanto la falda, su última prenda, y la subió justo por encima de su trasero. Sus dedos se clavaron en la cintura de ella y la jalo hacia él así ella se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, y dejó escapar un gruñido salvaje.

– Abre las piernas – le exigió con brusquedad.

–Yo… ¿qué?

– Abre. Las. Malditas. Piernas.

– ¿Po- Por qué?

– Porque voy a chuparte el coño hasta que estés tan húmeda que te duela – le dijo – Hazlo ahora, o yo lo hare por ti. – Miro mientras ella alteraba su posición de manera vacilante, sus piernas temblaban mientras lo hacía. – Ábrelas más – le instruyo. – Buena chica.

Satisfecho de que ella estaba perdiendo la compostura, se obligó a sí mismo a tomarse su tiempo, y reposo los labios sobre la piel suave de la parte posterior de su rodilla. Hundió los dientes en ella mientras lenta y dolorosamente comenzó a subir por su pierna, variando entre golpes con su lengua y mordiscos con los dientes. Su respiración se aceleró cuando él comenzó a jugar con el interior de su muslo por lo que fácilmente habían sido minutos, justo cuando él pensó que sus piernas podrían ceder, rápidamente la rodeo y capturo su clítoris con los labios.

Escucho un grito ahogado encima de él mientras que rodaba la lengua sobre ella, frotándola contra la dulce e hinchada carne, tan rápido que prácticamente vibraba. Ella estaba temblando con violencia y él, le sujeto las caderas para que se quedara quieta, pasando la lengua hacia atrás y hacia adelante, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre _ese_ punto. Su mirada permanecía fija en ella mientras que Granger cerraba los ojos con fuerza y fruncía los labios en un esfuerzo de permanecer en silencio, él se apartó por un momento.

– Granger – la llamo, su tono alto y agitado. – Perra, mírame hacerte esto. Quiero que sepas que fui yo el que te hizo humedecer así.

Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. – N-no, no puedo…

– ¡Mírame, maldita Sangresucia!

Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe y él mantuvo el contacto visual por unos segundos antes de volver a saborearla, asegurándose de mantener ese contacto con la mirada. Bruscamente, inserto dos dedos dentro de ella sin advertirle, y _carajo, _estaba tan húmeda para él que en realidad gimió sobre su clítoris. La combinación de las dos sensaciones debió de haberle prendido fuego a sus nervios porque sus labios se separaron y largaron un dulce gemido.

Estaba demasiado apretada, sus músculos interiores ondulaban alrededor de sus dedos mientras él los movía adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, roto la lengua hacia atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante. Sus acciones eran rápidas y contundentes, pero vio como ella lo miraba todo el tiempo, en busca de las señales.

Sus pestañas revoloteaban, su concentración estaba nublándose, y cuando él comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior, se detuvo. Por un momento, la expresión de ella fue de indignación, pero rápidamente lo domino, y él le arqueo su conocida ceja.

– ¿Te das por vencida, Granger?

Ella no respondió, y sonrió a sabiendas mientras que él se alejaba de ella y se puso de pie. Retirando su varita, transfiguro un taburete en la celda en una cama de una plaza y luego comenzó a sacarse la ropa a un ritmo pausado, sin decir nada a propósito y tomándose su dulce tiempo. Ella estaba inquieta por la ansiedad, intentando mirarlo por encima de su hombro y todavía estremeciéndose por su tortuosa excitación.

– ¿Malfoy? – susurro nerviosamente. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se quitó la camisa, se bajó los pantalones y los boxers, tomando su adolorida polla y moviendo una vez la mano arriba y abajo. Ella seguía retorciéndose mientras él se acercaba, ajeno a los vaivenes de su cuerpo hizo que su interior pulsara de lujuria.

Con un gruñido amenazador, empuño su mano entre sus rizos y tiro con fuerza de ello, inclinándole la cabeza así ella veía su rostro. Él lamio dos dedos de su mano desocupada y los coloco sobre su palpitante clítoris, sin embargo los mantuvo quietos mientras le hablaba con una voz baja y ronca.

–Sé que me quieres dentro tuyo – dijo él. – Sé que lo estás anhelando jodidamente…

–Yo no…

– ¡Cállate! – le espeto, agregando más presión contra su clítoris. – Puedo _sentir_ cuanto lo deseas. Lo puedo _saborear_. Tu coño está desesperado por mí.

– ¡Basta! – grito ella frenéticamente.

Froto los dedos contra su clítoris una vez más, y ella gimió como si sintiera dolor, una buena clase de dolor. – ¿Ves? _Necesitas _que te folle. Solo dilo, Granger.

– ¡Sí, está bien! –se rindió. – ¡Te deseo!

Él saco los dedos y deslizo su polla tan lento como su control lo permitía sobre la parte exterior de su coño, y luego metió la punta justo dentro de su entrada. Pudo sentir su interior húmedo y apretado alrededor de la cabeza, y se mordió una mejilla mientras luchaba por mantenerse sereno.

–Dilo – exigió él. – Suplícame. Para. Que. Te. Folle.

–P-por favor – respiraba tranquilamente. – Por favor, Malfoy…

– ¡Dilo maldita sea, Sangresucia!

Hubo una pausa, y él vio como sus hombros se tensaron. – Por favor, follame.

Draco, condujo su polla con fuerza dentro de ella, tan profundo como pudo, gimiendo ya que finalmente podía sentir como ella lo rodeaba. Ella se sentía dichosa, como seda firme y húmeda y él se quedó enterrado dentro de ella para saborear esa sensación de la primera embestida. Se echó hacia atrás y luego volvió a entrar ante el sonido del choque de piel contra piel y sus pequeños y conmocionados sonidos de placer o dolor, o algo intermedio.

La follo allí por algunos frenéticos minutos, con fuerza; rápido con el puño en su pelo, tirándolo como riendas. Una capa de sudor brilloso se produjo en su pecho y sobre la espalda de ella.

– Mierda – dijo entre dientes con aire ausente. – Carajo, Granger.

Su orgasmo se estaba construyendo demasiado rápido; el de ella también al juzgar por los espasmos pulsando alrededor de su polla. Se obligó a sí mismo a salir de ella, escuchando el sonido de un gemido de decepción. Murmurando un encantamiento, las sogas alrededor de sus muñecas se soltaron, y él la agarro de la cintura y la arrojo sobre la cama como una muñeca de trapo.

– Ponte de rodillas –jadeo con saña – ¡Hazlo! ¡Ahora!

Esta vez no hubo resistencia de su parte, y se puso a gatas en un instante, lista para él.

– ¡Dilo otra vez! – le exigió. – Di cuanto me deseas. Di que me necesitas jodidamente dentro tuyo.

–Te quiero adentro mío – dijo Hermione voluntariamente. – Necesito que me folles. Por favor.

Él estuvo sobre ella en un segundo, embistiéndola y entrando más profundo desde ese ángulo, y esta vez ella grito. Arremetió dentro de ella, embestida tras embestida tras embestida, cada una más fuerte y brutal hasta que todo lo que pudo sentir fue la fricción y la burbuja creciente de placer incrementado en la boca del su estómago. Era salvaje e indómita; una cogida furiosa y nada más. Los dos estaban sudando y gruñendo como si solo quedaran los instintos. Como animales.

La presión se estaba incrementando y él la agarro del hombro y la levanto así su espalda estaba contra su pecho. Succiono su garganta sin descanso y la rodeo con sus brazos para agarrar sus pechos.

–Di que eres mía – gruño junto a su oído. – Di que eres mi Sangresucia.

–Tuya – jadeo sin aliento. – Tu Sangresucia. Solo tuya. Oh Dios, voy a acabar.

Él bajo los dedos a su clítoris y los froto con fuerza, luego sintió que la espalda de ella se ponía rígida, y cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Su grito fue alto y enloquecido, su voz se quebraba mientras que el calor explotaba en ese punto sensible entre sus caderas y luego se desparramo dentro de ella hasta que quedo en un desorden estremecedor de miembros sueltos. Draco hizo una pausa para saborear su orgasmo; para sentirla como terminaba y sentir sus músculos apretando su polla. Ella se relajó y él la mantuvo quieto mientras aguantaba lo que le quedaba de su propia liberación.

Tres bombeos más y él se vino.

Hubo puntos blancos que brillaron en el dorso de sus pestañas mientras que rodaba los ojos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y un gemido gutural rugió en su garganta. Su cabeza quedo aturdida pero todo lo demás se sentía ultrasensible mientras que el caluroso hormigueo de su orgasmo lo alcanzaba, y termino con todas sus fuerzas adentro de ella.

Colapso cuando el zumbido cedió, ambos cayeron a la cama con el sonido de un golpe y sus suspiros saciados. Haciendo acopio del resto de energía que le quedaba, salió de ella, rodó sobre su espalda y sonrió ante su expresión desorientada. Ella logro mantener sus ojos abiertos por un segundo para ofrecerle una sonrisa satisfecha antes de rendirse ante el sueño, y él le corrió unos cabellos de su rostro, y luego cedió ante su propio agotamiento.

.

* * *

.

Draco dio vuelta la página de _El profeta _y leyó los artículos con poco interés mientras masticaba su tostada quemada. Se sintió un poco ansioso cuando se despertó a las cinco de la mañana rodeado del desorden caótico de las actividades de Granger y él; la ropa destrozada y una cama rota para enlistar algunos de los daños. Él la llevo a la cama y decidió dejarla descansar, sabiendo que él no podría volver a dormir. Estaba pensando en prepararse otra taza de café cuando ella entro en la cocina con una sonrisa descarada en los labios.

– Buen día – dijo Hermione alegremente. – Y el Oscar a Mejor Actriz va para…

Él frunció el ceño. – ¿Quién mierda es Oscar?

– No importa – rodó los ojos.

Él la miro con incertidumbre y luego dejo la silla, tocando su rostro gentilmente y levantándole la barbilla para estudiar el moretón desvanecido que había puesto ahí. – ¿Te dolió?

– Sí – contesto ella. – No voy a mentir, me confundió un poco, pero te dije que utilizaría la palabra de seguridad si hicieras algo que no me gustara.

–Ya lo tienes curado.

– Hoy tengo una reunión, y eso significa que voy a necesitar que me ayudes a cubrir estas – dijo ella, haciendo un gesto hacia la docena de marcas de mordida purpuras desparramadas en su cuello y pecho.

Él asintió y se inclinó para darle un beso. – Gracias.

– De nada. De hecho lo disfrute. Fue muy… interesante.

– Sabía que te gustaría – le sonrió arrogantemente. – Sé lo pervertida que en verdad eres, Granger.

– Bueno, hablando sobre ese tema, ¿ya levantaste los encantamientos en el sótano y lo volviste a la normalidad?

– No, puedo hacerlo después del trabajo…

–No te molestes – le interrumpió, acariciando el cuello de su camisa. – Es mi turno, y con algunos arreglos, podría ser el perfecto escenario para mí… sugerencia.

– ¿Oh? – arqueo una ceja. – Explícate.

– Bueno, ¿Cómo te sentirías esta vez al ser _mi_ cautivo? Estaba pensando que podrías ser un Mortífago capturado y yo sería un miembro de la Orden que estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para sacarte información.

Murmuro pensativo. – Estoy intrigado.

– Y tal vez en esta ocasión, yo podría dar te unas palmadas.

* * *

_**Nota de Traductora: Bueno acá estamos una vez más con otra historia de Bex; esta historia fue el primer one-shot que escribió, así que en este momento estaba recién comenzando y luego a través del resto de sus historias vemos en lo gran autora que se convirtió.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que votaron en los Dramiones Awards 2014 ya que dos one-shots: "Siluetas" y "Pequeños Juguetes Fragiles" resultaron ganadores, así que feliz por el resultado.**_

_**Un gran abrazo a todos y nos estamos viendo pronto con otra aventura de Bex ;-)**_


End file.
